Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is a LEGO subtheme of Star Wars. The theme was created to coincide with the release of the sixth (chronologically third) Star Wars movie of the same name. The subtheme recreates the battles, vehicles, characters, and locations seen in the movie. Because of the theme spanning the time period of the Clone Wars, many of the sets in this theme have been re-made and will be re-made, in the Clone Wars theme. The events of the Episode occur in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. Due to the detail required to fully describe the plot of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, please scroll past the set list for the full description; however, please be aware that it will contain spoilers for the movie. Mini sets Though few, some Mini sets have been released. One of the three is included in the 6966 Mini Jedi Starfighter. UCS/TECHNIC The only UCS to be released so far from Episode III is 10186 General Grievous. Movies One of the most popular LEGO movies, LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick, is a spoof of Episode III. It aired on television in 2005. List of Sets 2005 * 6966 Mini Jedi Starfighter * 6967 Mini ARC Fighter * 6968 Mini Wookiee Attack * 7250 Clone Scout Walker * 7251 Darth Vader Transformation * 7252 Droid Tri-Fighter * 7255 General Grievous Chase * 7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel * 7258 Wookiee Attack * 7259 ARC-170 Starfighter * 7260 Wookiee Catamaran * 7261 Clone Turbo Tank * 7283 Ultimate Space Battle * 65771 Episode III Collectors' Set 2006 * 6205 V-Wing Fighter 2007 * 7654 Droids Battle Pack * 7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack * 7656 General Grievous' Starfighter * 7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring 2008 * 7671 AT-AP Walker * 10186 General Grievous 2010 * 8088 ARC-170 Starfighter * 8091 Republic Swamp Speeder * 8096 Palpatine's Shuttle 2011 * 7915 Imperial V-wing Starfighter 2012 * 9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor * 9526 Palpatine's Arrest 2014 * 30244 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor * 30247 ARC-170 Starfighter * 75035 Kashyyyk Troopers * 75036 Utapau Troopers * 75037 Battle of Saleucami * 75038 Jedi Interceptor * 75039 V-Wing Starfighter * 75040 General Grievous' Wheel Bike * 75041 Vulture Droid * 75042 Droid Gunship * 75043 AT-AP * 75044 Droid Tri-Fighter 2015 * 75112 General Grievous 2016 * 75135 Obi-Wan's Jedi Interceptor * 75142 Homing Spider Droid * 75151 Clone Turbo Tank 2017 * 75183 Darth Vader Transformation 2019 * 75233 Droid Gunship * 75234 AT-AP Walker * 75261 Clone Scout Walker - 20th Anniversary Edition BONUS * K7283 V-wing Space Battle Collection * 65828 Co-Pack Anakin's Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid MINI ARC Fighter * 65844 Co-Pack MINI Star Destroyer, MINI Imperial Shuttle , General Grevious Chase * 65845 Co-Pack MINI Star Destroyer, MINI Imperial Shuttle , Anakin's Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid Minifigure Gallery Description The Clone Wars (the intergalactic conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, also known as the Separatist Alliance), are coming to an end. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi fight in the space battle over Corusant, making their way towards General Grievous's flagship, the Invisible Hand, on which Chancellor Palpatine is held captive. When they come to the room where the Chancellor is held, they are confronted by Count Dooku, and Obi-Wan and Anakin are involved in a duel with the Sith Lord, ending when Anakin beheads him. Anakin, Palpatine and Obi-Wan then try to escape, but are captured by General Grievous and fight his MagnaGuard Droids. Greivous then escapes, leaving the Jedi to defeat the MagnaGuards and pilot the nearly-destroyed ship into Coruscant's atmosphere. After being appointed by Palpatine as his personal representative on the Jedi Council, Anakin is then told by the Chancellor that the Jedi plan to betray the Republic. Anakin doesn't believe him so easily, but starts to have doubts after the Council asks him to spy on the Chancellor. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan travels to the sinkhole planet of Utapau, where he confronts and defeats General Grievous in a lightsaber duel. After his wife Padmé Amidala notifies him of her pregnancy, Anakin begins to have visions of her death in childbirth. Palpatine leads Anakin to believe that turning to the Dark Side will allow him to save his wife from this fate. Anakin notifies Mace Windu that he believes Palpatine is a Sith Lord, then intervenes when Windu and a team of Jedi attempt to arrest Palpatine, killing the Jedi Master and pledging his loyalty to the newly-revealed Darth Sidious. All clone troopers turn on their Jedi Generals with the execution of Order 66, eliminating almost all the Jedi across the galaxy. Dubbed Darth Vader by Palpatine, Anakin kills every Jedi in the Jedi Temple (only Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi are among the few left), then goes to the lava planet of Mustafar and kills all of the Seperatist Council. Padmé confronts him, unaware that Obi-Wan has stowed away on her ship, and heartbroken that Anakin has changed. Anakin then sees Obi-Wan, accuses Padmé of bringing him to kill him, and Force chokes her, leaving her unconcious, before confronting his former Master. The furious duel between the former friends ends with Obi-Wan cutting off Anakin's legs and left arm and leaving him to die burning on the shore of a lava flow. Palpatine later finds him and has him remade as a cyborg atrocity. When Anakin questions his master about his wife, Palpatine tells him that in his anger he killed Padmé, through the truth was that Padmé had lost the will to live, but before dying successfully gave birth to twins, Luke and Leia. Most sets in the theme were released in 2005 to coincide with the release of the movie, although a few others were released in the years after. The theme had completely stopped in 2008, but was revived by the set 8088 ARC-170 Starfighter, which was released in the United States in late December 2009 and worldwide in January 2010. Category:Star Wars subthemes Category:Star Wars Category:Themes introduced in 2005 Category:Licensed themes Category:Subthemes Category:Sub